


Bake off

by foreverlulu



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Okay so from what I gather in America popovers are similar to what we have in the UK known as yorkshire puddings. So this is probably the most British fic / story I've ever written. On a side note I got the idea for this story from a youtube video by Ben Phillips.I hope you enjoy and you get better Brie :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplekindoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/gifts).



> Okay so from what I gather in America popovers are similar to what we have in the UK known as yorkshire puddings. So this is probably the most British fic / story I've ever written. 
> 
> On a side note I got the idea for this story from a youtube video by Ben Phillips.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and you get better Brie :)

Ever since Blake and Adam met on the voice what feels like forever ago, they’ve been best friends, and it’s not just for the cameras. So, it was no surprise when Blake got a phone call from Adam asking if they could come over. Of course, Blake agreed and told Adam that I was already here. He wasn’t bothered just said he’d pick something up for us to do.

Half an hour and many kisses later, Adam rang the bell before walking in with a grocery bag. He explained to us that Behati had gotten called away and he was lonely in his mansion; which is understandable. I mean I feel the exact way when they boys or Blake isn’t there. It’s probably why we always stop at Blake’s rental when I don’t have the boys. I don’t want them to get ahead of themselves seeing Mommy and Blake sharing a bed or him being here for breakfast so we agreed that for now Blake won’t stop over when the boys are with me. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t come over for movie nights or that he goes home straight after, I remember both of us sitting on the couch on the patio in my garden until around three in the morning. I remember it like it was yesterday. Probably because it was yesterday, but still. I was laid with my back pressed against his front as I played with his fingers that were sprawled on my thigh, his sharp whiskers grazing my bare shoulder every time he kissed me. I wasn’t going to complain though.

So here we are, me sat on Blake’s lap my legs either side of his as my lips are touching his, my hands wrapped in his greying curls. Adam was frozen in the doorway, his words clogged up in his mouth as he took in me and Blake.

“GUYS! I rang the bell for Christ’s sake!” He all but yelled before walking into the kitchen.

Blake and I locked lips one last time before following Adam into the kitchen.

“I thought since Blake thinks he’s better at everything; that we could have a bake off and Gwen could be the judge…. But after what I’ve just seen I’m not sure about whether you’d be too bias” Adam said, his eyes rolling between the two of us.

“I won’t be, much” I replied cheekily, trying to rev him up.

“Fine okay so I have all the ingredients here and I even got cake and bun trays because I know how unequipped you are” Adam said turning to Blake.

Blake smirked and looked back at me, the moment our eyes locked I could feel the heat swim into my cheeks.

Adam and Blake washed up and got everything ready to start baking. Adam was going to bake some _Toy Story_ cupcakes and Blake was making a cake. How this was fair I don’t know. Blake had already started on his mix when Adam ran off to one of the toilets. Blake stopped looked at me as if to say this is our secret. And I watched as he found some popover mix and got Adam’s cake mix and emptied the cake mix into a separate bowl, he then poured the powder for popovers into the bag that once held his cake mix. He cleaned up the evidence to his crime before looking back up at me with a dimply smile.

When Adam walked in Blake’s cake mix was already set to go in the over, so Blake decided to use the time that Adam needed to make his buns, to make out with me. Equally working to his advantage of putting Adam off.

While their food baked, the guys claimed the couch and a beer and watched a bit of football while I pottered around in the kitchen, doing my bit of cooking. Around half an hour later the boys joined me in the kitchen. Blake grabbed a tea towel and opened the oven door, a waft of heat coating my body as I waited to see what his cake turned out like.

Blake let out some hollers and whoops as he smugly rubbed his cake in Adams face before moving out of the way to show me his cake and let Adam get his _buns_ out of the oven. Blake’s face was like an innocent school boy’s as he showed me his cake, the proudness on his face made my heart stutter. Our little moment was taken when Adam started ranting and swearing at Blake knowing full well he cheated. Blake just laughed as he grabbed the icing and began decorating his cake. While Blake was doing that, I grabbed Adam’s arm and tugged him out back and showed him a chocolate cake sat on the table.

“You can always put icing on the popovers!” I heard Blake’s deep voice call out.

Adam smiled at me and I felt a warmth flood my body as I knew Blake would be shocked that I helped his opponent.

We went back in and Blake was stood holding his cake, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It dropped as soon as I moved out of the way and Adam was holding a chocolate cake, I’d defrosted it while the boys caught up on the game. They each cut a slice for me and Blake was stood with a triumphant grin on his face. I took a bite of his and sang his praises as expected. And then I took a bit of Adam’s and I could feel my taste buds dancing. Blake had yet to learn that chocolate cake was my guilty pleasure.

“Urm, I pick…. Adam” I answered whilst smiling over at Adam.

“Unbelievable. I’m your boyfriend you’re meant to pick me!” Blake said towering over me.

“Well that’s karma for cheating” I said standing on my tiptoes and placed a chocolatey kiss on his lips.

I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at me; not that he even was in the first place. His arms wrapped around me as he lowered his head more, our lips sliding together in passion.

“At least the loser gets to kiss you” Blake whispered against my lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how many of you are from the UK? 
> 
> Give me a comment and let me know :)
> 
> Love you guys :) <3


End file.
